The present invention relates to a system controlled by neuromuscular activity. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that utilize a user's neuromuscular response to perform an activity that the user might otherwise be unable to perform. Such activities include the control of electronic games (i.e., video games or other computerized video-displayed interactive programming), the control of musical instruments (i.e., electronic musical instruments and computerized non-electronic musical instruments), and the control of environmental settings (e.g., room lighting, climate control, etc.) via the detection of neuromuscular activity.
In the United States, due to overall improved medical care, the mortality rate for victims of severe traumatic injury has greatly decreased. Subsequent to surviving such injuries, however, patients often suffer severe neuromuscular impairments (i.e., impairments that affect the muscles and/or the direct nervous system control of the muscles) and are frequently left severely physically and, on many occasions, cognitively, impaired. In other cases, individuals may suffer from congenital defects that inhibit optimal development of neuromuscular function, motor skills, or cognitive skills.
Conventional treatment (e.g., physical, occupational or cognitive therapy sessions) for patients surviving severe physical and/or cognitive trauma, or patients with a congenital acquisition of neuromuscular, motor or cognitive deficits, involves participation in activities that are generally repetitive, grueling, and uninspiring. For patients who already are depressed or having trouble living their normal lives, such a regimen of rehabilitation and tedious treatment sessions can be difficult to follow. Additionally, many patients become exceedingly focused on their disability rather than the achievement of rehabilitative goals, yielding less incentive to participate in therapeutic activity.
Moreover, due to the high cost of physical, occupational, and cognitive therapy sessions and the limited number of licensed therapists or treating professionals, patients' access to professionally supervised sessions is limited. In between such sessions, patients may find it a daunting or impossible task to complete assigned therapeutic activities on their own when the treating professional is not present. Also, in between sessions, patients may be unmotivated to participate in a prescribed therapy regimen that draws focus to their limitations and offers little recognition or reward for therapeutic gain.
While the present invention may be used with patients suffering from a wide range of impairments or even with users suffering from no impairment at all, the disclosed system and method are especially designed for use with patients suffering from an impairment that severely limits the patient's ability to voluntarily move one or more body parts (e.g., patients suffering from paresis or paralysis). Patients suffering from such severe impairments are unable to engage in many activities that they once enjoyed, such as playing electronic games or playing musical instruments.
In regards to electronic games, users typically operate electronic games on a computing device by using a control (e.g., a handheld controller, computer keyboard, mouse, etc.) to manipulate game characters or other aspects of the game. Recently, camera-controlled computing devices have been introduced for operating electronic games without the use of conventional controls. Such camera-controlled systems, however, rely on gross movements from large muscle groups and whole body movements for controlling an avatar, wherein the avatar's motion in a virtual space mimics the user's motion in a physical space. In regards to typical musical instruments, users must manipulate parts (e.g., keys, pedals, strings, etc.) of the musical instrument in order to play the instrument. Clearly, patients suffering from paresis, paralysis, or another impairment that severely limits the patients' voluntary movements, are unable to engage in such activities that require manipulation of a control, gross body movements, or manipulation of a musical instrument.
In view of the foregoing, there exists an unmet need for a system that provides an avenue for patients who are suffering from impairments that severely limit their voluntary movements to contribute to their overall rehabilitation. Additionally, there is a need for a system that increases the positive results between professionally supervised sessions, by allowing patients to play an electronic game (such as a video game or other computerized video-displayed interactive programming) or a musical instrument (such as an electronic musical instrument or a computerized non-electronic musical instrument), wherein the electronic game or musical instrument is operable via detection of residual neuromuscular function. Furthermore, there is a need for a system, for patients suffering from severe neuromuscular impairments, that allows the patients to control environmental settings, such as turning lights in a room on and off, via residual neuromuscular activity.
It is to be understood that the disclosed invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction or to the arrangement of the components or steps set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The various systems and methods of use of the invention are capable of numerous embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways, which will be obvious to those skilled in the art once they review this disclosure. It should also be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other devices, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the disclosed system. It is important, therefore, that the objects and claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction and methodology insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.